


A private fantasy

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: There’s something incredibly exciting about Vers’ powers, Yon-Rogg thinks.





	A private fantasy

There’s something incredibly exciting about Vers’ powers, Yon-Rogg thinks. Of course they have to be kept under control until she’s ready to be unleashed on the world, but here, in his room with her on top of him, he allows both their emotions to run wild. The energy dancing across her skin is the only light source in the dark and he _feels_ it. Not just from her hands but in her lower body too, zapping him over and over in the most stimulating ways. It’s a constant reminder that she’s so much stronger than him. That if she ever realised the truth she could take him however, whenever she wanted and it _thrills_ him. It’s just a private fantasy, nothing more, so he allows her to pin his hands against the mattress with a playful grin on her face and imagines that he is her helpless plaything. A willing slave to her desires. He wonders if Vers can tell what he’s thinking because her grip around his wrists gets tighter and the energy flowing from her more intense. She has stopped moving, focusing on bearing down on him, looking him in the eyes like she’s trying to tell him “I could break every bone in you body. This is me being merciful” and he comes with a whimper. She starts moving again, her energy keeping him hard for her while she finish herself off on his body. “Vers” he begs but she’s so close and either doesn’t hear him or doesn’t care. He grits his teeth and bears it. A good little plaything for this all-powerful goddess. Her walls tighten around him and the energy now feels like a constant, merciless hum. Just as he thinks he can’t take anymore she comes with a violent burst of energy that immediately fades as she comes back down. With a giggle she gets off of him and slumps to the side, snuggling up against him.

“Was it too much?” she asks, seemingly not that concerned. She knows him pretty well by now, in bed at least.

“What?” he teases “I hardly felt it” and she smiles knowingly at him.


End file.
